Going for the Gold!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Going for the Gold in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with Serena running) Serena: We'll be able to see it from the top of the hill! Ash Ketchum: Alright! Sora: Wait up! Tai Kamiya: Can't wait for that! (They made it to the top to see the town called Ambrette Town) Serena: Smell the ocean! Bonnie: It feels so nice! Sora Takenouchi: It really is nice! Right, Biyomon? Biyomon: Yes! Clemont: It always great to get to the shore! Serena: This says how beautiful Ambrette Town is. Bonnie: That's the ocean, Dedenne! Gomamon: '''So amazing! '''Takato Matsuki: Let's go! It will be fun! Guilmon: Yay, time to play in the water! (Cut to the beach) Ash Ketchum: All right. Froakie, I choose you. (He brings out his Pokéball and lets out Froakie) Check out the ocean! (Pikachu, Froakie, Bonnie, Dedenne, Gomamon, Takato, Guilmon, Kraw, Balk, Tentro, Takuya, Koji, Gobba, Chomly and Jawg are playing in the water) Joe Kido: Froakie is a water type, no wonder it's so happy. Cody Hida: Yeah. Davis Motomiya: I think this will be a great spot to train hard in the beach. Right, Ash? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, Davis. This will be a great spot to train. Serena: But there's still somewhere I want to go. Clemont: Where's that Serena? Serena: (Shows the her guidebook to everyone) Ta-da! Ambrette Aquarium! Bonnie, Gobba, Kraw & Gomamon: Aquarium? Takato Matsuki: They have an aquarium in Ambrette town?! Takuya Kanbara: No way! Clemont: Great! It's got lot of water type Pokémon from all the different regions! Serena: That's it. I've wanted to go since forever. Ash Ketchum: Sounds like fun! I want to go too! Pikachu: Pika, pika! Kari Kamiya: I like to go there too! Bonnie: (Bounces up and down) I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go! Tai Kamiya: Alright, We won't start without you. Serena: Then let's go! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Going for the Gold! Narrator: Continuing their journey to Cyllage City. Our heroes have decided to visit Ambrette Aquarium, where they can marvel at the many Water type Pokémon on display there. Woman: Welcome to Ambrette Aquarium. I'm sure you'll enjoy all our aquatic displays. Serena: Can't wait to see them. Mimi Tachikawa: Yeah, me too. Ed: It will be so cool! Woman: Our aquarium is a perfect place for them to see many different water type Pokémon. Bonnie: You're a keeper! Hey! I need you to take care of my brother please! Leonardo, Donatello & Raphael: Bonnie! Clemont: Bonnie, I told you to stop this a million times! (Grabs her with the Aipom arm) Davis Motomiya: Bonnie, what's wrong with you?! Double-D: For heaven sake, Bonnie! Stop bothering the girls! Yoshi: Come with us, what is going on with you? Rika Nonaka: Yeah, can't you just stop bothering the girls already? Flain: Like that's gonna happen! Clemont: This is so embarrassing! Bonnie: I hope you think about it please! Takato Matsuki: Be quiet! Woman: Have a nice day! (Now we go to inside of the Aquarium) Huey: Look at this! Patrick Star: Wow, it's pretty! Ash Ketchum: Wow so many! Serena: There beautiful! Chris Kratt: Look at all the Water type Pokémon! There's Shellder! Over there is Krabby! Martin Kratt: Look! I can see Horsea, Seadra! Aviva: Wow, there's a group of Luvdisc! Ash Ketchum: A Gorebyss, wow! Serena: It's a pink Pokémon and it's totally cute! Incredible! Palmon: Who is that Pokémon, Mimi? Mimi Tachikawa: That's a Gorebyss! If I was a Pokémon Trainer I would have that Pokémon, since it's pink and I love pink! (Bonnie looks everywhere and sees a Relicanth and scares the heck out of her) Bonnie: That scared me! Clemont: That's a Relicanth. Double-D: It's a Water and Rock type Pokémon. Bonnie: Did that scare you too, Dedenne? Gobba: Look! Matt Ishida: Wow! A group of Mantyke and Mantine! (Then we see a Blue-Striped Basculin and a Stunfisk) Ash Ketchum: Cool! Stunfisk! Patamon: What's that? T.K. Takaishi: That's a Blue-Striped Basculin, Patamon. Bonnie: (Sees Wooper) Wahoo! Clemont: You mean, Wooper. Serena: Clamperl! Ash Ketchum: Lanturn! Serena: There beautiful! Agumon: They look nice. Bonnie: Aren't they pretty, Dedenne? (Now we go to the tube) Teslo: Look, it's a Qwilfish! Spongebob Squarepants: Look! Patrick Star: What is that? Sora: Those are Goldeen and Seaking. Ash Ketchum: It's like we're all underwater! Clemont: You never get to see water type Pokémon from this angle. What a treat! Serena: Yeah, right! (Sees a Mantine) Hey, what's that? Ash Ketchum: It's a Mantine! Serena: Awesome! Bonnie: It's gigantic! Double-D: Whoever design that aquarium, sure is an expert of water-type Pokémon. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, sure. Tommy Himi: (Looks at the map) Hey, guys! There's even a show for Piplup, starting in about 5 minutes! Zoe Orimoto: Let's get there, before we miss the show! Female Announcement: And now here's a group of Piplup out for a little stroll. (One of the happy Piplup walks towards Bonnie) Bonnie: Cutie Pie! Zoe Orimoto: Cutie! Yolei Inoue: You're so cute! Serena: Oops, wrong way. Piplup are really friendly aren't they? Ash Ketchum: Pikachu and I really know a Piplup who's really something else. (A group of Piplup dives in underwater to play. Now we go the Magikarp exhibit) Veemon: Look! Davis Motomiya: It's a group of Magikarp! (Ash brings out his Pokédex and analyzes it) Ash's Pokedex: '''Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. Because all Magikarp seem to do is splash around, some consider them weak, but they're actually a hardy Pokémon that can survive in water no matter how dirty it is. '''Ash Ketchum: They do splash around a lot. Old Man: You know, may Magikarp live in the bay here. Clemont: Uh... who are you? Old Man: Just a friendly observer, of course they are many different types of Pokémon in the world. But water-type Pokémon are surprisingly the second most common type. Serena: I never knew that. Thomas the Tank Engine: Yeah, I wish there's shiny Water-Type Pokémon here. Takato Matsuki: Yeah, that be awesome! Guilmon: Or if Magikarp evolve into Gyarados in the Aquarium, it would be awesome. Henry Wong: If Magikarp evolve into Gyarados in the Aquarium, they might go on a rampage and destroy everything. Teslo: You're right, Henry. Zaptor: Indeed. Old Man: See there are so many different types of Water-Type Pokemon because they have adapted to the many different environments that are found at the ocean. Ash Ketchum: Man, that's cool stuff! Tai Kamiya: Yeah, it was a cool stuff! Old Man: Did you see outside? Teslo: See what? (Now we go to the old man and his Chatot takes the heroes) Old Man: I mean't this. (We see a golden Magikarp statue) Ash Ketchum: A Magikarp statue! Clemont: And it's gold colored! Davis Motomiya: Wow! Sora Takenouchi: '''So pretty! '''Izzy Izumi: It has to be like a Shiny Magikarp! Bonnie: It's so big! Old Man: It's a giant golden statue of the Giant Magikarp. Veemon: So why did they make a statue of it? Old Man: This Magikarp represents a dream for a lot of people. If you'd like to learn more, I suggest you speak to that gentleman over there. Davis Motomiya: You mean that dude where I'm pointing? Old Man: Right. You see he's the Aquarium's curator. I must be going now, he has great stories to tell. (He leaves) Ash & Davis: Thanks very much. Serena: Well, let's go. Goofy: Right. Sora: Let's go, that man might know everything about a Golden Magikarp. (The heroes leaves, then we see the bad guys watching them and sees the golde Magikarp statue) Meowth: Dig it! Swiping and selling that gold statue sure make us beaucoup to bucks! Zach Varmitech: That real life Shiny Magikarp will be my forever as part of my Zackbot army! Gaston Gourmand: '''I should capture a live Golden Magikarp and cook it into a delicious Shiny Magikarp sushi! '''Donita Donata: This will be absolutely perfect for a Shiny Magikarp to be my decorations! (Laughs) Zach, Gourmand & Donita: I'll be rich! (Laughing evilly together) Jessie: Don't count our millions just yet. It's probably just gold plated. James: Agreed. If it was solid Gold it simply wouldn't be out here unprotected. Meowth: If that's true, why would they have a statue like this hanging out here in the first place? Francisco: Beats me, Meowth. Dr. Eggman: Perhaps there might be a giant Shiny Magikarp splashing around here somewhere in the ocean. (Points at the ocean) Right over there. Bowser: It will be ours to us. Major Nixel: Yes! Maybe I will capture a Shiny Magikarp, then give it to the King. Then his Golden Magikarp will evolve into a Red Gyarados and King Nixel will have his Shiny Red Gyarados as his Pokémon! (Laughing evilly) Sheldon J. Plankton: That's a perfect idea, Major. If our Golden Magikarp evolves into a Red Gyarados, it will be our weapon to destroy the SUPS1 including Spongebob and his pink star friend! (Laughing evilly) (The villains chuckles evilly. Then we go to the beach) Rodman: Yes! A bite! It's a big one that's for sure! (Using his fishing rod he pulls out something only to be a seaweed) Ash Ketchum: '''Excuse me, do you run the Aquarium? '''Rodman: Why, yes I do. My name is Rodman, nice to meet you. I'd also like you to meet my partner Clauncher. Martin Kratt: A Clauncher! (Ash brings out his Pokédex and analyzes Clauncher) Ash's Pokédex: Clauncher, the Water Gun Pokémon. Clauncher fires compress water from the arm gun on its right claw and damages foes with the impact from the water. T.K. Takaishi: Excuse us, sir. Do you really know about a giant golden Magikarp? We're very curious about it. Rodman: Oh, that statue is amazing isn't it? As a matter of fact I'm trying to catch the real Golden Magikarp right now. (Everyone are surprised) Flurr: Really?! Mesmo: A real life Shiny Magikarp here in the ocean?! Ash Ketchum: There's a real Golden Magikarp? Rodman: Hmph, according to local legend, yes. Clemont: So that explains why that amazing statue is on display. (Rodman throws his fishing rod on the water) Magnifo: '''That's rich! '''Kari Kamiya: Yeah! Percy: '''I wanna find real gold. '''Rodman: The legends been around for years. Long ago, people spent lots of time free diving here. One day, a free diver was shocked by a Starmie while underwater and came very close to drowning. Suddenly a mysterious giant golde Magikarp appeared out of nowhere and carried the free diver to shore, saving his life. Ash Ketchum: Wow! Izzy Izumi: Prodigits! Rodman: Apparently the giant golden Magikarp has been spotted in this same area several other times. Clemont: Fascinating! Gordon: Incredible! Edward: Amazing! Rainbow Dash: I really want a Shiny Golden Magikarp! Rodman: You see. The mayor is a very friendly man, so when I told him about the legend, he installed that Magikarp statue for the Aquarium. My dream is to catch it for the aquarium, so children will have the opportunity to see it up close. That way, everyone will enjoy the aquarium even more. After all, the purpose of an aquarium is to educate and entertain don't you think? Ash Ketchum: Sounds really awesome to me! Tai Kamiya: Really awesome. Takato Matsuki: Yeah. Flain: This is way cooler. (Pikachu goes to Clauncher to say hi, but Clauncher doesn't feel like it. Now we see the binoculars reveal to be Team Rocket are spying on them) Jessie: Well, well, well. James: It's a legend! Meowth: Where there's smoke, there's fire, I always say. Jessie: Which means if it is real. James: We'll swim in success. Meowht: And operation catch the golden Magikarp is on the way! Jessie: (Thinks of the idea) Oh, I just had a brainstorm! Pedal to the medal! Team Rocket: Full-speed ahead! (Later we go to the villains sitting in the balcony) Dabio: Isn't it that easy to get a Golden Magikarp here? Donita Donata: Shiny Pokémon are very rare, and very hard to find them, Dabio. That Shiny Magikarp has got to be around here somewhere in the ocean! Sheldon J. Plankton: This is gonna take hours for it to find it. (The Zackbots caught something big, but then they only caught a regular-colored Magikarp) D.O.O.M.: We got it! We got it! Verminious Snaptrap: Hey, we caught a Shiny Magikarp! Zach Varmitech: Oh! I've been waiting to get a Shiny Golden Magikarp! It's finally ours! (Zach stares in shock when he realize the Zackbots only have caught a regular-color Magikarp as he screams then growls in anger) This isn't a Shiny Magikarp! You metal mess-ups! It's a regular-colored Magikarp! Gaston Gourmand: I can't believe they got the wrong Magikarp! Sheldon J. Plankton: Go get a real... life... Golden... Magikarp! (Now we go to Rodman's fishing rod caught a bite) Rodman: I got a bite! Ash Ketchum: Wow, this could be it! Serena: That Golden Magikarp! Rodman: It's a big one! (Then Rodman only caught a regular-colored Magikarp) It's just a regular Magikarp. Whenever I catch a real Magikarp, I release it back into the ocean. Ash Ketchum: I know, I'll help you catch it! Serena: Me too! Clemont: I like to help too! Flain: '''Let's get fishing! (Later) '''Rodman: (Gives the fishing rod to Ash) Here. Ash Ketchum: No doubt, I"m gonna be the one who catch that giant golden Magikarp! Tai Kamiya: In your dreams, Ash Ketchum. I'm gonna be the one who catch that golden Magikarp! Matt Ishida: Don't be so cocky, Tai. I will catch that golden Magikarp! Clemont: We'll see about that. Davis Motomiya: '''Not when I catch that Shiny Pokémon first! '''Bonnie: You can do it, big brother! Pikachu: Pika, pi! (They already threw the fishing rods in the ocean, but Serena doesn't) Ash Ketchum: What's the matter? Xion: Why haven't you fish? Serena: I've never fished before. Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah, no prob. I'll teach you. Serena: Oh, please! Ash Ketchum: First bring your Rod all the way back like this. Then fling it as far as you can. Clemont: Throw the lure! Serena: '''Like this? '''Rabbit: Further. Serena: How about this? Clemont: Now you cast the lure with all your might. Mimi Tachikawa: Now do it! (Serena threw the rod in the ocean) Sora Takenouchi: Nice one! Biyomon: Good one, Serena! Gmerl: Now you definitely have potential. Serena: Wow, you think so? SpongeBob Squarepants: Yes. (Bonnie, Patrick and Kari walks to Clauncher) Patrick: Hi, Clauncher. Bonnie: Hello there, it's really nice to meet you. Kari Kamiya: '''Come here. (Clauncher walks away) '''Patrick: Where you going? (Who's that Pokémon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokémon? It's Clauncher! (Back to the episode. Serena caught a bite) Serena: What's that? Ash Ketchum: '''A bite! '''Yolei Inoue: Quick get it out of the water before it escapes! Serena: I'm trying! Rodman: Could it be the giant Golden Magikarp? Cody Hida: I don't know? It has to be! Ash & Clemont: We'll give you a hand! (Ash, Clemont, Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Takato, Guilmon, Takuya, Matt, Gabumon, Koji & Koichi help out Serena to pull something big is not a Golden Magikarp, is a Corsola) Ash Ketchum: Whoa, it's a Corsola! Guilmon: Corsola? Takato Matsuki: It is. Serena: It's so cute! Ash Ketchum: Serena, why don't you battle Corsola and catch it? Koichi Kimua: If you want to catch it, you have to battle it. When it's weak then catch with a Pokéball. Serena: Right. Kay, Fennekin, come on out! (She threw her Pokéball letting out her Fennekin, then Corsola fires Hydro Pump and scares Fennekin away and hides behind Serena and splash Serena right on her face as Corsola escapes back to the ocean) Ash Ketchum: You should've run like that Fennekin? Clemont: You should have battle instead. Matt Ishida: Aren't you guys paying attention? Corsola is a Water type and Fennekin is a Fire type. Koji Minamoto: He's right, Fennekin doesn't like to get wet from Water. Krader: '''Yeah, she doesn't like water. '''Serena: Well it was all a bit sudden. Next time for sure. (Now we go to Clauncher relaxing in the beach as shadows appears near it) Bonnie: Wanna play? (Clauncher gets scared) Gatomon: Easy, Bonnie. Kari Kamiya: You scared that poor thing. (Dedenne wants to play but Clauncher refuses as Dedenne poke it's tail on Clauncher, then it gets annoyed and grabs Dedenne's tail) Bonnie: Hey, stop fighting both of you! (Dedenne uses Nuzzle zapping Clauncher) Kari Kamiya: What are you doing?! Stop it, Dedenne! (Clauncher threw Dedenne in the air and fires Hydro Pump on it and crashes in the sand) Bonnie: Dedenne! (She pulls Dedenne out of the sand) Rodman: Clauncher, now you know better than to attack an aquarium's patrons Pokémon! Clauncher could be a bit friendlier I guess. It orginally lived in the aquarium so anyone who visited us here could watch and interact with it. But CLauncher didn't like being looked at that way, it lost it's appetite and I could tell it was getting sadder and sadder. So I decided to make it my Pokémon instead. Fortunately it's fine when it's just the two of us. Ash Ketchum: I see. (Dedenne tries to get closer to Clauncher but gets annoyed) Bonnie: Dedenne! (Dedenne walks back to Bonnie) Oh, you! (She nuzzle Dedenne's cheek and ends up getting zapped and faints) Patrick: Bonnie! SpongeBob Squarepants: (Gasp) Bonnie! Tommy Himi: Are you okay? Clemont: Bonnie, I told you, Dedenne's nuzzle was dangerous remember? Bonnie: Sorry, my brain's numb. Teslo: '''Whoa, Dedenne nuzzling is so cute. '''Zaptor: But it's dangerous. Volectro: Next time, please... don't nuzzle Dedenne again. (Now we go to the villains finished building a golden Magikarp submarine) Jessie: There! Our giant Golden Magikarp pot is complete! Meowth: The big lump gets three stars! Donita Donata: I'm going to be the most richest woman when I have that golden Magikarp! James: The real golden Magikarp will think its a friend and apporach it, and then. (The arms appears out of the submarine) Team Rocket: Gotcha! Sheldon J. Plankton: (Laughing evilly) Verminious Snaptrap: To the D.O.O.M. mobile! (Later, everyone are fishing while Clemont is building an invention) Biyomon: Sora's fishing! Sora's fishing! Catch the Shiny Magikarp? Sora Takenouchi: Not yet, give me time, I'm hoping to get a shiny Magikarp. Biyomon: I'd even happy if you caught a Shiny Golden Magikarp. Sora Takenouchi: Please... I know how you wanted to see a real life Golden Magikarp. If I caught a Golden Magikarp as my Pokémon, I hope I will train it hard to make it evolve into a Shiny Red Gyarados, right? Biyomon: Well since you put it that way. Do you really think you could make a big catch. Kraw: Gosh, I'm bored. Zoe Orimoto: '''Still no luck. '''Donald Duck: Same goes for me. Tai Kamiya: Fishing is so boring. Rigby: This is gonna take forever for a Golden Magikarp to come. (Gomamon was swimming in the shore) Izzy Izumi: Gomamon, stop playing in the water! I can't catch a Golden Magikarp if you keep warning it away! Bonnie: Hey Clemont, what are you making there anyway? Clemont: All done. Ash & Serena: Huh? Twilight Sparkle: What is it? Donatello: Say hello to our new invention! Clemont: The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic-gear on! It's named, the "No-Need-for-Water-type-Pokémon-Food-Chinchou-Model-Margikarp-Magnet! Bonnie: Your names are pretty boring, but they said it all. Raphael: Yeah, the name of the invention is pretty long. Michelangelo: So what does it do, Dude? Clemont: Excellent question, Mikey. A soundwave inaudible too people will emit from Chinchou's antennae all the down to the bottom of the ocean. That soundwave has a naturally soothing effect on Magikarp, so they'll be attracted to and gather around my wonderful device! And that's what will reel them all in! Ash Ketchum: Wow! Science is so amazing! Rodman: Your a genius! Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Tell us what can do? '''Clemont: Aw shucks, you flatter me, let's get to it! Teslo: Let's find that golden Magikarp. Clemont: Power on! (He activates the machine and releases the soundwaves in the bottom of the ocean) Serena: Do you really think that thing will work? Rigby: It better not failed. Takuya Kanbara: Yeah. The last time your inventions exploded like the Pikachu robot back at the Radio Observatory crashing through the fence. Next it saved our lives from that evil Malamar that hypnotized our friends, Pikachu and our enemies was trying to kill us, and then exploded. Fluttershy: I know, you should be happy about we manage to save our friends. Spike the Dragon: Look over there. (They see a dorsal fin) Serena: Is that a Magikarp? Rodman: I don't think so. (A Sharpedo pops out of the water) Ash Ketchum: It's a Sharpedo! (Sharpedo fires Hydro Pump) Double-D: Look out! (The heroes jump away from the hydro pump attack as more Sharpedo came and attack Clemont's invention and exploded and so as the remote) Bonnie: It didn't work in a big way. Eddy: (Growls in anger) I can't believe your stupid invention exploded again! Terriermon: Momentai. Clemont: It shouldn't have attracted them. Just Magikarp. Rika Nonaka: Next time, please... don't ever create an invention attracting to Sharpedo, or any other dangerous water type Pokémon! (Meanwhile with the villains) Jessie: You would think that glorious Golden Magikarp would be all over us by now? Gaston Gourmand: It has to, that Golden Magikarp has got to be around here somewhere. (Sniffing) I can smell it! (They see something moving) Major Nixel: Did you see that! Dabio: What was that? Donita Donata: It's got to be a Golden Magikarp! Jessie: Catching time! (They bring out the arms and they actually caught a Starmie) Sheldon J. Plankton: Gotcha! (Starmie turns to the villains and zaps them using Thunderbolt) Donita Donata: My beautiful hair! Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: It's zapping me! Dr. Two Brains: Ow! Sheldon J. Plankton: What did we caught?! Meowth: We swipe the Starmie instead! Zach Varmitech: I can't get that Golden Magikarp soon enough. Major Nixel: Where is that Golden Magikarp?! James: We don't know?! And let it go! Jessie: I'm trying! (They let go of Starmie. Later we go back to the heroes) Serena: Fishing's kinda boring when you don't get any bite. Davis Motomiya: Sure is boring. Donald Duck: (Frustrating) I hate waiting! Rodman: But isn't that nice to relax with nothing to do with all the time in the world to feel the delightful ocean breezes. Tai Kamiya: (Lying on the beach towel) This is so boring trying to find a Golden Magikarp! Kari Kamiya: Just cheer up, we'll find it. Clemont & Donatello: All done! Clemont: The future is still now thanks to science. Bonnie: It's time for take two! Clemont: Clemontic-gear on! It's name the "This-Time-It-Will-Attract-Only-Magikarp-for-Certain-Lanturn-Model! Bonnie: Your names are still pretty boring. But they do say it all, like it or not. Cody Hida: I have to agree. Armadillomon: Another long name again. Dewie: Why can't you just named a short name instead of a long name? Henry Wong: Are you sure this is going to work this time? Clemont: Yes, we just ran extensive tests on the Magikarp in the aquarium and discovered which soundwave they prefer. This improve model will emit a special soundwave down to the bottom of the ocean, basically the same procedure as the Chinchou model. Ash Ketchum: It's amazing that science is so amazing. Clemont: Let's get started then. Leonardo: Are you sure about this? Clemont: Golden Magikarp, come to me, now! (He threw the invention and releases the soundwaves in the bottom of the ocean) Krader: Nothing seems to be happening. Seismo: Another failure again. (Then Rodman's fishing rod caught a Golden Magikarp submarine) Rodman: I got a bite! (Ash's fishing rod caught the flipper of the Golden Magikarp submarine) Ash Ketchum: Yeah, so did I! Clemont: I seem to have a bite too! Bonnie: All right, you can do it! Serena: Hey, I've got a bite! Sora Takenouchi: Oh, boy it feels like a Wailord! This is a Golden Magikarp for sure! Emerl: Everybody pull the Giant Golden Magikarp out of the water! (Everyone tries hard to pull something big out. Then we go to underwater is where a Golden Magikarp submarine stopped) Sheldon J. Plankton: What's going on?! The Chameleon: What the heck?! Jessie: We're being pulled backwards! James: Meowth, what's up?! Meowth: You got me! Jessie: Pedal to the medal times ten! Major Nixel: Start moving now! (The Villains pedal trying to get out, then we go to back on top where the heroes are pulling something big) Serena: So heavy! Mimi Tachikawa: It's big! Davis Motomiya: Keep pulling! Rodman: Mine's heavy too! I've never caught something like this before! Ash Ketchum: Me either! Takato Matsuki: Just keep pulling! Bonnie: Hang on Clemont! Ash Ketchum: It's too big for me to hold on too! Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Biyomon: Pull harder! Sora Takenouchi: I'm trying too! (She struggles to pull harder and harder) Biyomon: Let me help! Rika Nonaka: I'll help out too! Renamon: Me too! Yolei Inoue: Let's pull together! Zoe Orimoto: Keep pulling! Mordecai: Go, go, go! (Then something move out of the water) Ash Ketchum: It's huge! Rodman: Humungous! Clemont: Could we have caught it!? (We see a Golden Magikarp Submarine appears out of the surface) Everyone: We did it! It's a Golden Magikarp! Sora Takenouchi: Oh my, that's Golden Magikarp! Ash Ketchum: Amazing! It really does exist! Serena: We really caught it! We really caught it! Teslo: '''We found it! '''Slumbo: '''We found the Golden Magikarp! '''SpongeBob & Patrick: '''Hooray! '''Clemont: '''Excellent, my new device worked! '''Bonnie: '''Great job, Big Brother! '''Matt Ishida: '''For a second there I thought your invention might failed again. '''T.K. Takaishi: '''We found a Giant Golden Magikarp, Patamon! '''Patamon: '''We sure did, T.K.! '''Ash Ketchum: '''All right! Pikachu, are you ready to battle it? '''Pikachu: '''Pika, pika! '''Emerl: '''Good luck, Ash and- (Thinks for a moment) Wait a second. (Scanning the Golden Magikarp Submarine) This isn't a real Golden Magikarp! '''Ash Ketchum: '''What? (The villains pop out of the submarine) '''Ash Ketchum: '''No way! '''Tai Kamiya: '''What?! '''Jessie: Prepare for trouble, no way you say! James: And make it double no way, no way! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all people within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of fishing hooks! James: To extend our denoucing to twerpish crooks! Jessie: Jessie! James: And James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare for a aquatic fight! Meowth: Meowth. That's right! Everyone: '''Team Rocket! '''Emerl: D.O.O.M.! All Mixels: Major Nixel! Raimundo: Jack Spicer! Chris & Martin Kratt: Zach, Gourmand & Donita! Mario: Bowser! Luigi: So as his kids! Sonic: Dr. Eggman! Tails: Orbot & Cubot! Wordgirl: Chuck, Dr. Two-Brains, Lady Redundant Woman, The Butcher, Whammer and Tobey! SpongeBob Squarepants: (Gasp) Plankton! Takuya Kanbara: What do you jerks want? Jessie: Can't you see we're trying to catch a Golden Magikarp! Get yourself in someone else's way for a change! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Bad Dog: Shut up, Wobbuffet! Ash Ketchum: Those guys are always messing everything up. Rodman: Well who are those guys? Ken Ichijouji: There called Team Rocket and they're criminals who always cause trouble and steal people's Pokémon! Wormmon: That's right. Meowth: Let's grab those goons' Pokémon and show them no one gets in Team Rocket's face! James: Be getting with Clauncher! Gaston Gourmand: Oh, la, la. Clauncher will be a delicious fantastic Pokémon seafood! Jessie: Down we go! Dr. Two Brains: Attack! (They unleash the arms trying to grab Clauncher, but manage to dodge them all) Gaston Gourmand: It's pretty quick! James: Speeding Pokémon! Jessie: Change-up, let's set our sites on Dedenne! Donita Donata: I also wanted to capture the little red dressed girl who has the Crest of Sincerity! (The arms grabs Dedenne and Mimi) Mimi Tachikawa: Help me! Bonnie: Dedenne, no! Palmon: Mimi! Ash Ketchum: Help Dedenne and Mimi, Pikachu! (Clauncher jumps into action and grabs the arm with it's left claw and then spins like a tornado and cuts the arm as Mimi and Dedenne falls into the water and Clauncher helps Dedenne out swim to shore) Mimi Tachikawa: Help me, please! I don't want to drown! Palmon: Poison Ivy! (Palmon uses Poison Ivy to grab Mimi and take her to shore) Mimi Tachikawa: Thanks, Palmon! Palmon: My pleasure. (The villains pop out of the submarine) Donita Donata: You fools! Jessie: Out of there, Pumpkaboo! James: You too, Inkay! (They threw their Pokéballs letting out Pumpkaboo & Inkay) Jessie: Use Shadow Ball! (Pumpkaboo fires Shadow Ball) Rodman: Look out, Clauncher! Dodge it! (The heroes avoid getting hit by Shadow Ball) James: Inkay, Psybeam! (Inkay fires Psybeam but the heroes dodge it) Zach Varmitech: Zackbots get them! Donita Donata: Pose them! Jack Spicer: Jackbots, attack! (They bring out their robot armies to attack the heroes) Davis Motomiya: That's it! We've had it with you creeps always cause a lot of trouble! Ready, Veemon! Veemon: You bet! Davis Motomiya: (Brings out his Digi-egg of Courage) Digi-armor energize! (Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the Fire of Courage) Zorch: What the...! Flain: Who is that Digimon? Emerl: '''Whoa, Veemon Armor digivolve into FlameDramon! '''Flamedramon: I am Flamedramon. As Veemon, I used the Digi-Egg of Courage to armor digivolve My "Fire Rocket" attack will charbroil the enemy like a well-done steak. Rodman: Amazing! Ash Ketchum: Awesome, Veemon digivolve into Flamedramon! Bonnie: He looks so cool as a fire Digimon! Davis Motomiya: Why thanks, Bonnie. Let's get this started, Flamedramon! Flamedramon: Right! Rodman: Now use Water Gun! (Clauncher fires Water Gun blasting Inkay away) Flamedramon: Flame Fist! (Flamedramon punches Donita's Pose Beam and crashes into the Zackbots and Jackbots) Dr. Eggman: Get that Digimon! Orbot: '''Yes sir! (The villains try to attack, but Flamedramon manage to step on the villains head to head over and over) '''Flamedramon: Fire Rocket! (Flamedramon uses the attack and hits the Nixels, Chuck, Dr. Two-Brains, Ludwig, Wendy, Bowser Jr. Gourmand, Donita, Dabio, Zach and D.O.O.M.) Gaston Gourmand: '''So hot! '''Donita Donata: Get this fire off of my hair! Dabio: Fire! Fire! Zach Varmitech: Get it off! Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: Ouch! Wendy O Koopa: Get it off before it burns my ribbon! Rodman: Crabhammer, let's go! (Clauncher activates Crabhammer and hits Pumpkaboo) Rodman: Now use Bubblebeam! Flamedramon: Flame Fist! (Clauncher fires Bubblebeam hitting Pumpkaboo and Inkay, while Flamedramon uses Flame Fist punching Bowser and crash to the other villains taking them back to the golden Magikarp submarine) Takato Matsuki: Look at Flamedramon go! Guilmon: Go get them, Flamedramon! Yoshi: Get 'em, dude! Gaston Gourmand: Eat Cookie Dough! Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: Have some Ketchup and Mustard! (Two Villains fires towards Flamedramon) Flamedramon: Flame Shield! (He uses his fiery defense to burn the Cookie Dough, Ketchup and Mustard) Gaston Gourmand: Oh no! Davis Motomiya: Oh yes! Sheldon J. Plankton: That's it! I'll bring out my robot and they will take you... (Before Plankton could finish and press the button, Flamedramon steps on him squishing him flat like a pancake and Flamedramon's feet also destroyed the device) Davis Motomiya: (Kicks Plankton away) See ya, Pipsqueak! Davis & Flamedramon: You're turn, Ash and Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika! Pika, pika! Ash Ketchum: You got it, guys! Thunderbolt, go! Flamedramon: Fire Rocket! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, while Flamedramon charges the villains with Fire Rocket and exploded the Golden Magikarp submarine and send the villains flying up to the sky) Major Nixel: Not again! Dr. Two-Brains: (Screaming) Donita Donata: My hair is ruined! Sheldon J. Plankton: Curse you, Squarepants! Jack Spicer: Mommy! Gaston Gourmand: (Cries) It's no fair! I was gonna cook that Clauncher! Zach Varmitech: I hate that Kid and his Blue Digimon with fire armor! Jessie & Meowth: We're blasting off again! Verminious Snaptrap: We'll be back! James: Wobbuffet! (Ding! Then we see Major Nixel who got separated from Team Robot's enemies crashes into the ocean) Major Nixel: (Pops out of the water) I'm alive! (Then something big pops out of the water in front of Major Nixel was an angry Gyarados roaring at him) Major Nixel: (Screams) It's Gyarados, help me! (He runs across the ocean, with Gyarados chasing him) I hate Team Robot and so as The DigiDestined, their Digimon and the Mixels! (Gyarados fires Hyper Beam, but Major Nixels jumps from the attack as he turns to Gyarados) And I hate you too! (Now we go back to the heroes) Bonnie: Thanks that was so nice of you to rescue, Dedenne! Mimi Tachikawa: Thank you so much for saving my life, Clauncher, you're the best! Rodman: Clauncher maybe a bit ornery but it has a strong sense of justice. Ash Ketchum:Flamedramon you were awesome. Flamedramon: Thanks Ash! (Flamedramon turn back into Veemon) (At sunset) Rodman: Guess it's time to call it a day. Sora: We're very sorry for all the trouble you had to go through. Riku: We weren't be able to help much. Ash Ketchum: Thank you for lending us your fishing rods. Rodman: You kids go on and keep them. I'm certain they'll come in handy someday. Ash Ketchum: Wow! Really? Thank you so much! SpongeBob Squarepants: Thank you! Serena: We'll take good care of them. Clemont: We appreciate it. Emerl: (His signal suddenly picking up something getting closer) Guys, I found something is getting closer! (They see a giant Golden Magikarp, much to our heroes' surprise as the Shiny Magikarp jumps back in the water) Glomp: Wow! Ash Ketchum: Was... was that it? Izzy Izumi: Prodigits! We found a real life Shiny Magikarp! '''Magnifo: '''Amazing! '''Rodman: '''YEAH!!! The legend is really true! (Dance in joy) Yes! It's true! '''Spongebob & Patrick: '''Hooray! (Ash, Serena, Clemont & Bonnie hi-five each other) '''Ash Ketchum: '''All right! '''Serena: '''It's for real! '''Clemont: '''It really does exist! '''Bonnie: '''Happy! Happy! Everybody's happy! '''Tai Kamiya: '''We found a Golden Magikarp! '''Kari Kamiya: '''We did it! We found it, Gatomon! '''Gatomon: '''We sure did! '''Mesmo: '''It really does exist! '''Krader: '''We make Electric-rock dance party! (The Cragsters and Electroids dance in celebration. Later) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Gotta go. '''Bonnie: '''We'll be back. '''Rodman: '''Good! And I will have caught the Golden Magikarp by the time I see you next. '''Serena: '''We look forward to it. '''Matt Ishida: '''Good-bye, Rodman. '''Narrator: '''Although our heroes were unable to help Rodman catch the Golden Magikarp of legend,but thanks to Davis using the Digi-Egg of Courage to help Veemon armor digivolve into Flamedramon, they've once again reminded there are countless wonders they have yet to discover as their exciting adventures continue. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts